


Night Escapedees

by kitsunehanyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunehanyou/pseuds/kitsunehanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
<p>Tony was sleeping when he felt someone sit on him. Opening his eyes, he blinked when he saw Steve. “Steve?” He asked while yawning. He tried to sit up, but couldn’t. Steve was blocking him with his weight. “What is going on?”</p>
<p>Steve leaned to whisper in Tony’s ear, who shuddered both from the feel and from the smell of alcohol. “Fuck me Tony.” Tony looked at Steve sharply. “What? No, I am not having sex with you while you are drunk Steve Rodgers. And what happened to our rule that we won’t have sex in the Avenger’s tower?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Escapedees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RougeRanthal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeRanthal/gifts).



> Just a pwp my friend asked

Tony was sleeping when he felt someone sit on him. Opening his eyes, he blinked when he saw Steve. “Steve?” He asked while yawning. He tried to sit up, but couldn’t. Steve was blocking him with his weight. “What is going on?”

Steve leaned to whisper in Tony’s ear, who shuddered both from the feel and from the smell of alcohol. “Fuck me Tony.” Tony looked at Steve sharply. “What? No, I am not having sex with you while you are drunk Steve Rodgers. And what happened to our rule that we won’t have sex in the Avenger’s tower?”

Steve shrugged and tried to kiss Tony, who evaded the other’s lips. “Please Tony.” Steve whined. Tony frowned. “What’s wrong with you Steve? You don’t act like this usually.” Steve blushed and looked away. “I always wanted to do it with you here in the tower but I needed alcohol to get the courage.”

Steve then grinned evilly as he got an idea. Tony watched him warily only to moan when his lover grabbed his cock, stroking it slowly into awakening. “Wha- Steve stop!” Steve ignored him and continued stroking him. Soon, Tony couldn’t form complaints anymore due to the immense pleasure he felt.

“Damn it Steve.” Tony growled and kissed the other male harshly, forcing him to stop because of his surprise. Tony took that opening and flipped them around. Tony grinned at Steve who was blinking surprised from underneath his lover.

“Now it’s my turn.” Tony whispered devilishly and started nipping at his partner’s collarbone, making him moan. Slowly, Tony unbutton the soldier’s shirt, flicking his nipples at the same time, drawing a strangled moan from him. “Tony.” Steve gasped and arched closer to the genius, trying to get some friction on his cock.

Tony grinned and moved towards Steve’s neglected cock. Grabbing the zipper with his teeth, he opened the pants, nuzzling into the cock at the same time. Tony grinned as the cock was finally freed. “Going commando captain?” Steve blushed and looked away.

Tony laughed at the other’s reaction and pulled the captain’s pants down completely before getting rid of his own shorts. “Are you ready?” Tony asked and, Steve, thinking he would be the bottom as always, nodded. But he wasn’t prepared for what really happened.

Tony slowly got his partner’s cock inside him and moaned at the feeling of being completely full. Not waiting to adjust (or let the captain get used to being inside him for the first time) Tony started moving up and down, moaning as his prostate was hit every time. Seeing that he hadn’t bottomed in a long while (meaning he hadn’t used his vibrator for a long time as he didn’t trust anyone other than Steve to top him) and Steve hadn’t topped before, the two didn’t last for long. With one well timed thrust, Tony shout as he came, drawing Steve to completion at the same time.

Sated, Tony finally collapsed on top of his lover and fell asleep instantly, following Steve who had already fallen asleep to dreamland.


End file.
